1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in a headset, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved spherical boom support swivel to provide a torque on a pair of half ball element support members to securely grip the boom and that is held in a beveled spherical socket hole of an ear cup of the headset by a predetermined force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of headsets have long recognized the need for an easily rotatable and adjustable boom for use on the right or left side of an operator's head. The present invention fills this need in the art.
Prior art headsets in the past utilized a microphone boom which was fixedly secured or limitly adjustable in the ear cup of the headset. Such booms in the prior art have been unsatisfactory in that the boom could not be easily adjusted adjacent to the corner of the operator's mouth. Also, the prior art booms failed to utilize a swivel having free circular movement. Most movement of the prior art booms was extremely limited due to the structural mounting of the boom in the ear cup. In some prior art headsets, the boom was permanently affixed to the ear cup preventing any movement whatsoever so that an operator could not twist the boom and loosen any connecting wires between the microphone supported on the boom and the headset. Further, other headsets were intended for use by either a right handed operator or a left handed operator, but not for use by both. Finally, in adjustable prior art headsets, the headsets utilized extremely complex internal mechanical structure to grip the boom and secure the boom in the ear cup. When the boom was rotatably adjustable, the complexity of the structure was further compounded by complex internal ball and socket structure to provide rotation for the boom. These prior art devices were less than satisfactory.
Prior art headset patents disclosing representative prior art booms are disclosed in patents issued to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,183; Sidders, U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,084; Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,644; Bryant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,365; Hutchings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,841; Bonis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,021; Gurman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,841; and Foley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,901.
This invention obviates the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing a headset having a rotatable adjustable spherical boom support swivel, having torque producing structure, which securely grips the boom supporting a microphone and structure which maintains the boom in a predetermined position.